


アルストロメリア- Alstroemeria [DISCONTINUED]

by 818_888_simp



Category: Haikyuu!!, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Alternate Universe - Magic, Battle of Hogwarts, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/F, F/M, Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio Friendship, Hogwarts Era, Kozume Kenma is Bad at Feelings, Kuroo Tetsurou & Oikawa Tooru Friendship, Kuroo Tetsurou is a Mess, M/M, Magic, Spells & Enchantments, The Haikyuu Characters are Wizards, no beta we die like men, yes i still do not know how to do tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:01:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26706397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/818_888_simp/pseuds/818_888_simp
Summary: The Dark Lord is back.Death Eaters slowly eat away at the Japanese Ministry of Magic until there is no more left. Dementors quietly claim their unsuspecting civilian victims in the dead of night.But there is hope yet. People cling onto rumors of a Chosen One born in Europe. The Chosen One will defeat the Dark Lord and bring the goodness back into the world.So where does Hinata tie into all of this?[DISCONTINUED]
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Haiba Lev/Yaku Morisuke, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 15
Kudos: 55





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UPDATE: sorry it took so long to rewrite! it took a while to work out the kinks in the story, but we're here now :)  
> UPDATE 2: goodness, I have no idea how many times I’ve rewritten this. But hopefully it’ll be smooth sailing from here :)

The morning of April 1st was an exciting morning for all Wizarding families in Japan. Those who went to school were busy praying that this school year would go well, and some were eating breakfast, chattering about the year ahead of them.

The Hinata household wasn’t as loud.

“Natsu. Natsu, wake up, we have school.”

Hinata grinned as his little sister stirred in her sleep.

“Natsu,” he tried again. “Wake up.”

This time it worked. Natsu opened her eyes.

“What?” she asked, rubbing the sleep away from her eyes.

“We have school.” Hinata repeated, making his sister’s eyes go wide.

“Oh my gosh, we have school!” Natsu breathed.

“Yes, so get out of bed!” Hinata ushered. “I have the Floo ready and I made onigiri. Just get ready!”

Hinata hadn’t even finished checking to see if they had all of their luggage before Natsu bounded out of her room, clad in her school uniform. Her orange hair was in neat pigtails.

“Sign the note I wrote for Mom so she doesn’t worry when she gets back home,” Hinata reminded, sitting at their table. Natsu obliged and sat beside Hinata. A plate of onigiri was in front of them.

“Thank you for the food!” they both said before digging in. The onigiri was gone in record time. The dish was placed in the sink, and the siblings were by the fireplace.

“Go on, get in there!” Hinata urged with glee. Natsu stepped in. She grabbed a handful of the powder, threw it by her feet and yelled, “Shinjuku station!”

She was gone in a flash.

Hinata stepped in as well. He grabbed some of the Floo powder and threw it down on the ground.

“Shinjuku station!”

In a flash, Hinata found himself tumbling out of a fireplace in Shinjuku station. “Nii-chan! Hurry up! We’re going to miss the train!” Natsu’s voice called from somewhere. Her luggage was gone, and only Hinata’s remained. Hinata grabbed a cart and began chasing after his sister.

He tried to weave through the crowd as fast as he could. The station was unusually crowded today, so he was having trouble wheeling his cart ahead of him.

“I’m coming!” he cried to the little girl who was racing ahead of him. “Don’t go ahead!”

Hinata was jostled about and his luggage cart was pushed this way and that. His eyes darted around, trying to spot his little sister.

“Nii-chan! I’m over here!”

Hinata turned around to see Natsu pulling her own cart towards a ticketing booth. People around the booth didn’t pay attention to it- they simply couldn’t. The booth, like the fireplace and most of the magical elements of the station, were unable to be seen by the eye of an average Nai- non-magical person.

“Hello, and welcome to the Mahoukou Express ticketing booth. How may I help you?” the ticket master asked pleasantly.

Hinata caught up to his little sister, out of breath. Natsu was waiting patiently for her nii-chan to catch up with her. To a Nai- a non-magic user- Natsu might have appeared to be speaking to a wall- but Hinata could clearly see the ticket master behind the open window.

“We have-  _ huff _ \- two-  _ ha _ \- tickets for the-  _ cough _ \- Mahoukou Express,” Hinata wheezed, holding out two tickets. The ticket master took them.

“Name and year?” he asked.

“Hinata Shouyou, fifth year, and Hinata Natsu, first year,” Hinata replied. The ticket master nodded and typed something into his boxy computer. He smiled, satisfied, and tapped one of the outside bricks.

The wall next to the ticket master’s booth started unraveling itself, the bricks twisting around and rearranging to reveal a doorway. Hinata and his sister stepped in, and the doorway closed behind them.

In front of them was a beautiful, grey steam train. The words  _ the Mahoukou Express  _ ran along its side in gold lettering.

The school train.

Students were clustered in groups outside the train- some hugging their families goodbye, some looking for their friends after two months of not seeing them. Hinata and Natsu hauled their trunks and owl cages inside. Their mother had not been able to make it, sadly, as she had work.

She had been against sending the siblings to school this year, what with…

Hinata’s thoughts were interrupted by a tugging on his hand.

“Nii-chan, I’m so excited!” Natsu whisper-shouted, clinging to Hinata. “It’s going to be so fun!”

He ruffled her hair. “I promise it’s going to be every bit as amazing as you expect.”

Natsu nodded in agreement and happily bounced onto a seat. Like Hinata, Natsu was rather short, so her feet just barely touched the ground.

“Oh, Hinata!”

The siblings looked up to see a short blond girl. Her face was stretched into a nervous smile.

“Yachi!” Hinata grinned, eager to see his friend. “How have you been?”

“Good, thank you! How about you?” Yachi asked, putting up her trunk and sitting across from the ginger-haired pair.

“Ooh, so this summer, our mom took us to a local Quidditch game that was held two towns away from us! The players were all like  _ shwoom _ and  _ bam _ and  _ zoom _ and it was amazing!” Hinata rattled. “And by the way, this is my little sister Natsu!”

Yachi waved shyly at the little girl, who waved enthusiastically back.

“Hi! I’m Hinata Natsu, and I’m eleven years old! I love Quidditch, and I’m hoping to get into Chuujitsuna and play for their team like Shouyou nii-chan! Even though my okaa-san says that it’s too dangerous and Mahoukou is right to not let people play it until third year. Okaa-san can be strict sometimes, but it’s okay, because...”

Yachi looked overwhelmed. Hinata looked apologetic.

“I’m sorry,” he laughed. “Natsu can be a lot.”

“I’m used to it,” Yachi smiled. “She’s a lot like you.”

Hinata scoffed. “Psh, there’s no way I’m that energetic!”

Yachi stared at him pointedly.

“Okay, okay,  _ maybe  _ I’m a little hyper. So what?” Hinata grumbled.

“A  _ little _ hyper?”

A blonde salt shaker walked into the compartment, a greenette at his heels. He flashed a smirk at the trio and flopped down, pulling the greenette down with him.

“You’re not a  _ little _ hyper, you’re  _ the _ most hyper person on the goddamn  _ planet _ ,” he muttered.

“Tsukki!” the greenette scolded.

“We’re talking about  _ Hinata _ ,” Tsukihshima pointed out.

The greenette shook his head. He noticed Natsu staring interestedly at him.

“Hi! I’m Yamaguchi Tadashi! What’s your name?”

“I’m Hinata Natsu!” Natsu grinned. Yamaguchi cooed.

“Is she your sibling, Hinata?” he asked. “She’s adorable!”

Natsu pouted. “I’m eleven! I’m strong and fast, not adorable!”

“Is that so?” Yamaguchi asked.

Natsu nodded. She immediately struck up conversation with him, Yachi occasionally jumping in to add her bits to whatever they were talking about.

Tsukishima seemed like he was about to fall asleep when the compartment door was slammed open, making him jump again in surprise. It didn't help that the train had just pulled out of the station and was gaining speed- Tsukishima ended up in a heap on the floor.

“Noya-san! Tanaka-san! Ennoshita-san!” Hinata greeted, waving at the trio standing in the doorway as Tsukishima cursed his way back into his compartment seat.

“Shouyou!” Nishinoya yelled in greeting, throwing his arms up and hitting Ennoshita in the nose. Ennoshita hunched over, clutching his nose, pushing Tanaka over to fall on the ground.

“Dominoes!” Natsu said, laughing at the three.

Ennoshita’s face brightened as he mended his nose again with his wand. “Who might you be?” he asked.

“I’m Hinata Natsu!” Natsu introduced with a smile. “I’m Shouyou nii-chan’s younger sister!”

Ennoshita sat down next to her. “You’re adorable!”

Natsu’s face darkened. Hinata knew she was upset.

“Natsu,” he said, “Why don't you go look for friends in a different compartment?”

Natsu nodded and ran out of the compartment.

“Sorry about her,” Hinata mumbled.

“It’s nothing,” Ennoshita dismissed. “She’s a kid, it’s fine.”

Hinata sighed.

“Now, no more of that!” Tanaka exclaimed.

“We want to hear all about your summers!” Nishinoya added.

Hinata grinned and launched into a description of his summer, swinging his hands animatedly.

His friends were in for a long story.


	2. Chapter 2

“First years this way, first years follow me! Yo, you twerp, follow me!”

Hinata smiled upon hearing the scratchy voice ringing out through the school train station. He peered out the compartment window to see a head of yellow hair herding a large group of first years toward a dark, gaping hole in the ground. He saw Natsu among the throng of students, laughing with another boy about her age.

“Looks like Professor Ukai is still the same,” Yachi remarked with a smile. The four fifth years looked at each other with humor in their eyes. The Chuujitsuna Quidditch coach and Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher was as grumpy as ever.

“Come on, we need to get to the shiro,” Tsukishima grumbled, hauling his luggage. Tanaka, Nishinoya and Ennoshita had already gone ahead. “I’m not going to be late to the First Feast because of you idiots.”

“Aw, come on, Tsukki, you know you love us!” Yamaguchi said, bumping his best friend’s arm as the quartet walked out of the compartment. Tsukishima blushed and looked away.

The four followed the steady stream of students to the main entrance of the castle, while the first years descended into the hole.

Hinata vividly remembered his first trip to the school, where he was led through luminescent crystal halls on underground boats pulled by kappa. He was then brought to the banquet hall, where he was sorted.

Hinata marveled time and time again at the beauty of the traditional Japanese castle. There were delicate paper lanterns lining the hallways every few feet, and the floors were made of a polished wood. The ceiling was painted with moving paintings of Japanese wizards in kimonos rather than the robes Hinata knew Western wizards wore.

The students stopped in front of the banquet hall, where the First Feast- as well as the Sorting- was to take place.

“When are the first years arriving?” someone hissed from behind Hinata. “Will we be standing here forever? I want tea!”

Professor Takeda, the Transfiguration professor, whispered, “Quiet, please!”

There was a “creak” of the front door opening. In streamed the first years, led by Professor Ukai. The group gawked at their surroundings, taking in the sights of the breathtaking shiro for the first time.

Professor Ukai led the first years to the front of the banquet hall, giving Professor Takeda a glance as he did so. He opened the doors to the hall, bowed, and walked in.

Once all the first years were inside the hall, Professor Takeda led the rest of the school inside. The banquet hall was decorated with beautiful twisting shrubs seemingly growing out of the ground, and the floor, walls and ceiling seemed to be covered in ivy. Long, short-legged tables were in columns, and pillows were below them for seats. Cherry blossoms that disappeared before they hit the tables were falling from the ceiling. 

“Beautiful as always,” Yachi breathed. Yamaguchi nodded in agreement.

The first years were standing awkwardly behind the teacher’s table at the front in a single file line. Hinata spied Natsu fidgeting and looking for someone in the crowd. Once Natsu saw her older brother, she offered an excited smile.

A hush settled over the entire hall as the elderly headmaster- Headmaster Ukai Sr.- began speaking.

“Welcome, students, young and ancient-” there was a snicker at that- “I am Headmaster Ukai. Here at Mahoukou you will learn to control your magical abilities as well as hone them to become the exceptional wizards you were  _ not _ born to be. To help you along your way of success, Mahoukou has four houses.”

Hinata shifted on his seat. This was his favorite part.

“First,” Headmaster Ukai said, waving his wand and making the school-themed decorations turn yellow “We have Hitamukina- the dedicated, patient, and loyal.”

Natsu’s eyes shone in the dazzling yellow sparkles that settled over everything. With a flick of his wand, Headmaster Ukai made the sparkles disappear.

“Next,” Headmaster Ukai said, “is Yashinteki.”

The yellow was replaced by green.

“The cunning, ambitious, and resourceful.”

“Third is Kashikoi.”

Blue followed the yellow.

“Kashikoi values knowledge, quick thinking and wisdom.”

Headmaster Ukai waved his house one last time. “Last is Chuujitsuna.”

The blue was replaced by a brilliant, brilliant red.

“Strength, bravery, and resilience are the traits of Chuujitsuna,” Headmaster Ukai said as Hinata’s house sat back down. “You will be sorted according to what traits you show the most. Professor Takeda?”

“Yes, sir,” Professor Takeda said, bowing. He stood from the front table and waved his wand.

A tattered old hat appeared in his arms, as well as a stool. The raven-haired professor set the stool down in front of the teacher’s table and conjured a list of names.

“Akina Narumi!” he called.

A small girl with black pigtails stumbled onto the stool. The hat was placed on Akina’s head.

“Kashikoi!” the hat called. Akina’s expression brightened as Professor Takeda took the hat from her head. She raced to the Kashikoi table to cheers.

And so the Sorting progressed. Hinata zoned out, only vaguely remembering cheering for Natsu as she got picked for Chuujitsuna.

Well, he zoned out until it was time for the feast.

“Now that that’s over and done with,” Headmaster Ukai said, his yukata crumpling as he sat back down. “Let us eat!”

On the tables materialized plates of food. Mountains of tempura and yakitori were stacked high on platters. Plates of tonkatsu and gyoza were heaped onto gleaming dishes. Servings of onigiri, takoyaki, soba, curry, rice, and katsudon were piled onto student’s plates. Bowls of udon and ramen were placed in circles.

Next to him, Natsu devoured servings of katsudon and soba. The skewers that once held the yakitori were slowly piling up by her plate.

“Will you have room for dessert if you eat so much?” Hinata asked. “You’ll get a stomachache from all that food.”

“Dessert?” Natsu asked, rice sticking to her cheeks.

“Yes, dessert!” Hinata said. “Just wait-”

“Oi. Boke.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed that ;w;
> 
> Please leave a comment, they really brighten my day!
> 
> You can ask anything about this AU- or really anything- on my tumbr- @818-888-simp
> 
> UPDATE: it's finally rewritten! i didn't change as many things as i thought i would haha  
> UPDATE 2: rewritten again :(


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UPDATE: yes, I’ve rewritten this yet again... I’m sorry :(

“Oi. Boke.”

Hinata turned around on his bottom to see a tall, raven-haired housemate looming over him. A smile formed on the ginger’s lips.

“Kageyama!” he greeted.

“You’re so loud- stop shouting.” Kageyama barked, setting down his plate on an empty seat beside Hinata. Natsu peered at the new person curiously.

“Ehhhhh? Don’t tell me to stop shouting when you're being loud too!”

“Shut up.”

Natsu tugged on Hinata’s sleeve. “Nii-chan, is that the Kageyama you always talk about at home? The one you’re always calling cu-”

“You talk about me at home?” Kageyama asked. Surprise laced his voice.

“No, not like- I mean- not in a bad way- but I mean- not- I don’t call you-” Hinata stuttered, turning a bright red. Kageyama looked confused.

“Never mind,” the Chuujitsuna groaned, hiding his face into his hands. Kageyama tilted his head, looking genuinely lost.

“Boke.” he ended up muttering, turning back to his food. Hinata looked up- was Kageyama really that dense?

As it turned out, yes, Kageyama was that dense. Which was fine! Which was fine. That just worked out in favor for Hinata.

“Nii-chan,” Natsu whispered. “Is it?”

Hinata quieted her. Kageyama glanced over at the first year.

“Is she your sister?”

Hinata nodded. “Natsu, introduce yourself.”

“Hi! I’m Hinata Natsu! I’m Shouyou nii-chan’s younger sister. Are you Kageyama Tobio? My nii-chan talks about y-”

“QUIDDITCH!” Hinata yelled, covering Natsu’s mouth. “I talk about Quidditch! Yes, Quidditch.”

People around them looked at Hinata strangely. Turning redder than a beet, Hinata shrank down.

“Boke,” Kageyama said, hitting him gently upside the head. “So loud.”

“So are you Kageyama Tobio, mister?” Natsu asked, heaping a spoonful of katsudon into her mouth again.

Kageyama nodded. “Yeah. You’re cute, for a kid.”

“Thank you?” Natsu said, scrunching her eyebrows.

That moment, the desserts appeared, replacing the savory dishes that had decorated the tables. Sweet desserts like momiji manju and ichigo daifuku replaced the yakitori on the platters. Savory ones like hiyoko manju and mitarashi dango were placed on pretty plates. The classic snack taiyaki was served on platters.

Natsu ended up eating a tad too much. She nearly passed out before the school was dismissed to their dorms. Thankfully, Hinata got another girl her age to help her to her dorms.

Hinata himself made his way to his own dorm, where some of the fifth-and-sixth year Chuujitsunas dormed together. The dorms were assigned to groups of six, but each year had 98 openings for students- which meant there were always three students left over. They were grouped with three from the year above them.

Hinata climbed one last staircase and stopped in front of a tiger statue.

_ “Hiraku,” _ he said. The tiger stood and walked to the side, revealing a tall door.

Hinata walked into a complete mess. In the common room area was littered with feathers, and all the pillows were missing from the armchairs and couches. The fire in the fireplace had been extinguished.

Hinata’s dormmates were running around the place, waving pillows. Typical of them. Hinata giddily picked up his own pillow and joined the fray. The pillow fight lasted about ten minutes before one side forfeited the match. Hinata, Kageyama, and Kindaichi Yuutarou, another fifth year, stared down mercilessly at Nishinoya, Tanaka, and Yamamoto Taketora- another sixth year. The sixth years were on their knees, their pillows torn to shreds by the fifth year’s feet.

“We’re your senpais!” Nishinoya cried out, grabbed the hem of Kageyama’s school yukata jacket.

Kageyama huffed. “I’m sorry, Nishinoya senpai. But you lost. You must pay the price.”

_ “Please, kind sirs!” _ Nishinoya sobbed.

_ “I have family!” _ Yamamoto wailed.  _ “I must look after my sister!” _

Tanaka pretended to weep. “I haven’t done half the things I am looking forward to in life…”

“You must serve your punishment,” Hinata sighed. “It graves my heart to say this, but… you must clean the common room.”

The sixth years sighed defeatedly.

“Y’all are no fun,” Yamamoto groaned. The three sixth years started cleaning the mess, picking up feathers and repairing the pillows. As much as they were rowdy, they were decent enough at magic, so they got done relatively quickly.

Hinata was exhausted. He had half a mind to fall asleep right there and then, on his bed, still in his school uniform.

Until Kageyama walked out of the bathroom shirtless.

“Oi, boke. Have you seen my wand?”

Hinata lost all ability to speak.

“Hinata?”

“Uh, yeah, I think- I think you left it on your bedside table,” Hinata stuttered.

_ ‘Kageyama BAKA! Why would you walk around without a shirt? Baka, baka, baka!’ _ Hinata thought.

Kindaichi, who was reading on his bed, eyed Hinata’s supernova face from across the crescent-shaped room. Kindaichi was one of the few people who knew about Hinata’s secret, having stumbled upon the ginger’s journal a few years before. Hinata put up his finger in a  _ shh _ motion.

“Oi, Hinata, you were wrong. My wand was on my bed.” Kageyama barked, holding up his oak wand. It was a sturdy wand, and Kageyama took pride in the fact that the core was unicorn hair- as unicorns were very rare in Japan.

Hinata rolled his eyes, jumping on his bed and twirling his own wand. It was birch and kitsune fur, very good for charms.

“So what?” he snorted. “You found it anyway. Baka.”

“Shut up,” Kindaichi groaned. “Your bickering is getting old.”

“You shut up,” Kageyama shot back eloquently.

Hinata stuck his tongue out at the onion-haired boy.

“God, I’m living with a pair of idiots,” Kindaichi muttered, going back to his book.

_ “WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?”  _ the other two growled.

“Hey, no, wait, I didn’t mean it-”

“Kageyama, temporary truce?”

“Temporary truce.”

“Wait,  _ GUYS _ -”

“ATTACK!”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EDIT ONE: please check out the chapters from before, because I edited them :)  
> enjoy this mess of a chapter lol  
> EDIT TWO: i rewrote this chapter because it just wasn't working..... it's a lot shorter but makes more sense, hope you enjoy :)  
> UPDATE: yep, I rewrote it again... but on the bright side, it works and flows better now, so enjoy :)

“The history of the war between Japanese Nais and magical beings began in 1763…”

Oikawa yawned. He did  _ not _ come back to Mahoukou just to hear his old professor drone on and on about some magical war. Sure, class was fun, but the History of Magic professor could be a bit… much.

“Psst. Iwa-chan.”

Oikawa’s crush glanced at him.

“Wanna ditch?”

Iwaizumi’s eyes narrowed. “Seriously? Shut up, Shittykawa.”

“Iwaizumi-san! Oikawa-san! I do hope you are paying attention!” the History of Magic teacher, Washijou Tanji yelled, rapping his knuckles against his desk. Iwaizumi flinched.

“Yes, sir,” the Kashikoi said, his head snapping up.

Professor Washijou grunted. “Better be.”

He started droning on again.

Oikawa, to be completely honest, forgot everything he learned in the class the moment he stepped out of the classroom. He followed Iwaizumi to the banquet hall, where people were clustered in circular tables. The tables were only sorted by houses when there were feasts- other times, they were arranged in little circles that seated up to ten. Thanks to that, Oikawa could sit next to his Iwa-chan.

Speaking of his Iwa-chan, Iwaizumi was conked out next to Oikawa. His chin was touching his chest.

It looked cute.

“Oi, Oikawa!”

The Chuujitsuna glanced up to see Iwaizumi’s housemate smirking at him.

“You’re spacing out,” Kuroo said. “What is it?”

Oikawa glanced at The Great Slumbering Iwaizumi. He raised an eyebrow at Kuroo.

“We stayed up until three last night to discuss Quidditch strategies,” Kuroo shrugged. Oikawa sighed.

“Look, I know you guys are energetic about Quidditch. Hell,  _ I’m _ a Quidditch player! But Iwa-chan needs to get his rest. And I suppose you do too,” Oikawa huffed. Kuroo blew a raspberry at his fellow seventh year.

“At least  _ I _ had the guts to confess to my crush,” he muttered. Oikawa gasped dramatically.

“You got turned down right away! And stop trying to bring that up every time we talk!”

“I didn't get  _ turned down _ , Kenma said he wanted to  _ think _ about it!”

“Which is indirectly turning you down! Besides, who  _ thinks about it  _ for  _ a freaking year _ ? It’s painful watching you chase after Kozume-san’s back.”

Bokuto Koutarou, a Chuujitsuna seventh year like Oikawa, piped up. “He’s right, Kuroo. You’ve been chasing Kenma for too long. You deserve someone better.”

“Well ex _ cuse _ me-”

“Y’all need to shut up.”

Oikawa flinched as Iwaizumi rose. “Iwa-chan, you’re awake! H-how much of that did you hear?”

“Just the last bit about Kuroo chasing Kozume’s back,” Iwaizumi said, staring at his plate. It was full of food that Oikawa had piled on while he slept. “Why?”

“Nothing~ just eat, Iwa-chan,” Oikawa hummed, patting Iwaizumi’s arm. Kuroo glared at the brunette sitting before him.

Kuroo was about to speak when the headmaster rose to his feet and cleared his throat.

The hall fell silent.

“I believe I have an announcement to make.”


	5. DISCONTINUED

Hello everyone, I’m sorry this is a bit sudden. I’m also sorry I left you all hanging for so long... but I had to do this. I felt like if I continued to force myself to update this work and continue it, the quality of the writing would just get worse and worse. So I made the decision to discontinue it. I’m very sorry. I promise that next time I’ll be back with better quality work. Thank you for supporting this fic :)


End file.
